Heiwa: A Naruto Story
by Angle of Anime
Summary: Team 8 is sent on an easy mission to collect bandits. What happens when one of them sneaks off with Hinata and... After that Hinata refuses to let anyone but her two teammates know, but she needs -some- kind of help, but from who? A blond ninja named...!
1. Chapter 1

**Heiwa: A Naruto Story**

_Angel of Anime_

Chapter One:

"Hinata, watch out behind you!" hollered Kiba, fending off a ninja from behind him. Kurenai's team was on a mission to find long-term bandits who've been pests for too long, take back what lute they didn't sell, and bring them to Konohato except their punishment. There were twelve off them, more than half in their mid-forties, the rest in their late twenties or early thirties.

Hinata nodded, pulling out a kunai, "Right." Activating Byakugan, the girl thrust her weapon to the tall, grubby man, only to find that he'd blocked it. Ready for that, she was about to use Gentle Fist; that was when he slipped his right hand over her mouth and with his left secured her body so she couldn't struggle.

"You're coming with me, pretty little girl," he whispered hoarsely in her ear while she fought to scream. Hinata even risked tasting unclean flesh and bit him, but the man didn't even flinch as he snuck off with her.

_No, let me go; let me go_, she thought desperately. _We're in foreign lands, fighting against bandits… where is the strategy? And… w-what does this man plan on doing with me?_Hinata shut her eyes and stopped trying to get out of the dark man's grip; _I just hope Kiba and Shino will find me before it is too late…_

Fiveminutes later, which felt enormously longer to the captive, Hinata opened her pale lavender eyes to find that the man holding her had halted. Her surroundings were shadowy as it was dark, but she could tell they were in a forest, or something similar. With one hand, the outlaw roughly tied Hinata's and carefully separating his other from her mouth to restrain her screams for help.

When the man smirked and pushed her to the ground, the kunoichi was named helpless at that instant. The worst thing that could happen to a female ninja was happening to her right now; getting on top of her, the fugitive told her to shut up, quit whimpering as he licked away the silent tears that rolled down her cheeks disgustingly. "This'll be over quicker 'n you think, little girl." His breath was hot and smelled terribly; worse than onions or rotten milk.

_N-no, no…_Hinatachanted in her mind, wanting desperately to cry out for someone, anyone that could save her. _K-kiba, Akamaru, Shino…_

-

"Hey, Shino, where'd Hinata get to?" Kiba asked, wiping off his hands after finishing the last of the men. "I don't smell her anywhere, and neither does Akamaru."

Shino called back the last of his insects. "Are you sure? My insects can't detect her, either." Kibasniffed the air once more, and then a worried look crossed his usually playful features. He stared at the pile of smutty, worn out men and counted only eleven, when he distinctly remembered there being twelve.

"One of those guys has Hinata; c'mon Shino, we have to find her," Kiba shouted, already following Hinata's trail. Shino's bugs crawled back out of his loose sleeves and hovered around him as he chased after his fellow teammate.

-

It had already been twenty minutes, and Hinata wanted to die. The man was being so rough, and she couldn't handle it. She found it difficult to breathe; she was nauseous; the girl's thoughts were even tired of screaming in agony. She'd given up on hoping someone would come before it was too late, because, it was too late. Powerless in that situation, she could only wait; wait for someone to come. That was all.

"Hey, Hinata, where are you?" called a familiar voice. Hinata slightly beamed, her eyes widening in glee. _K-kiba, is that you? If I could activate my Byakugan, then maybe I could see how far he is from me… Her chance of doing that was just killed. I don't have my hands, though, and what would I do once I knew where he was? I can only rely on his and Akamaru's sense of smell now._

Kiba cupped his hands around his mouth, "Hinata!" Akamaru barked along with him, and Shino told his bugs to go ahead of them and search. "She's close," Kiba smelled. "And someone's with her. It's one of those bandits, like I said!" He sped up and so did the other Shinobi behind him. Kiba nearly lost footing on one of the branches, he went so fast.

"Slow down, or you'll just fall," Shino told him, but received no reply. The brunette with red upside-down triangles on his cheeks only went faster, until he finally reached Hinata. He and Shino, and the giant white dog halted immediately as they eyed the scene:

The gagged Hinata was crying, sweaty, and her hair was a tangled mess as she lied on her back. Every last article of her clothing no longer clung to her body and was spread on the grassy ground around her.

The man was on top of her, wearing nothing as well. Drops of sweat made their way down his forehead while he had his hand over Hinata's breast. He showed a yellow and brown grin that made Kiba cringe and want to kill him. He'd paused in what he was doing when Hinata's saviors arrived.

"Hinata, what'd this guy do to you?" his voice drowning with fury, Kiba demanded, though he already knew.

Shino, his tone low and calm, informed Kiba of the fact that Hinata couldn't reply. "She's gagged, remember?" he said, telling his insects to come back to him. _Kiba has this_, he told himself.

"All right, I'm going to pulverize you!" the eighteen year old boy growled; his hands clenched into a fist as he lunged toward his target. By that time, the bandit was standing and had his grey-green pants on and Hinata had pulled her legs up against her chest in an attempt to hide her unclothed body. Shino leaped down from the tree branch he was standing in to untie the girl's hands and un-gag her.

"Kiba, no!" she shrieked, her arms tightly hugging her shins. He stopped at once, but still had the livid desire to pound the guy.

"Why?" he bellowed. "Why don't you want me to get this guy, huh?" Akamaru was at his side, growling just as loudly as Kiba was.

Hinata shook her head. "I… It's n-not the mi-mission, Kiba. If you k-kill him… t-then Lady Hokage m-might be angry…" she answered, unsure of whether that was the reason she didn't want Kiba to hurt him, or if she really did want the outlaw hurt, but let her good nature and love of harmony get the better of her.

It took a moment for Kiba to calm down, but when he did, he held out his hand. "Shino, toss me the rope," he said as Shino did so. "All right," he began tying the man's wrists together, a lot tighter than necessary. "But you're going to get a special punishment, got it?" he warned the man, his brown brows furrowed.

The brigand just smirked at Kiba, and at Hinata. He didn't care about what happened to him, not really. That was why he became a fugitive in the first place; not because he believed he would never be caught. He just didn't care if he was, but that didn't make him sloppy in his work.

As Kiba held the man's rope firmly in his hands, Hinata stuttered a reminder that she still didn't have any clothes on. She and Kiba's cheeks burned, and he turned around, holding the man so that he couldn't look back at her either. Shino turned as well. "U-um, I…" Kiba and Shino turned around. "We can go n-now…" Hinata told them.

"Hm," Kiba nodded. Shino was the first to leap into a tree, then Hinata, and then Kiba, the bandit, and Akamaru.

* * *

a/n: Well, I hope chapter one is okay. I tried to make sure they were all in-character, so I hope I didn't fail at that. Hinata is eighteen now, and I think she's fainted all the faints her body and mind could possibly allow. Seriously, with all that fainting, you'd think she has some sort of condition, right? Hmm, anyway, I really do hope that this story isn't a lost cause, because I really like it so far. I've already planned most of it, and have chapter two completed. Um...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**... _how unfair is that?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heiwa: A Naruto Story**

_Angel of Anime_

Chapter Two:

The walk back was silent, but each member of the group could feel Kiba's glare and Hinata's burning cheeks. It was dark; nearly pitch black, but the threesome, plus the dog and the outlaw, made it back to where the other outlaws were tied up. Hinata wanted to stammer something to assure her teammates that she was okay, despite her trembling, and Kiba wanted to clobber the guy that hurt her. Shino was calm as he usually was, but he still did feel concern for the vacillating Hyuuga.

"All right, we'll take these guys back to the village and then we'll report our mission." At first Kiba kept his brown eyes fixed on the bandits, but then as he said, '_we'll report our mission_,' he allowed them to glance at his companion. She looked at him, her hand balled into a relaxed fist, resting on her chest. Hesitantly, she requested Kiba or Shino not tell what happened to her. "What; but why?!" he exclaimed.

""W-well, because… it doesn't ma-matter, Kiba," she answered, looking down and pressing her index fingers together. "I-I'm fine, really. We don't have to w-worry anyone; and my father and Neji would hear about it, a-and they would…"

Shino cut in before Kiba could make a rash reply. "It would be best if the Hokage knew, Hinata," he told her, tying up one of the men who were still passed out.

Kiba agreed with Shino, for sure. Only, he agreed raucously. "Yeah, Shino's right, Hinata; why don't you _really_ want to tell Lady Hokage?" He'd seen through her; Hinata wasn't as worried about her family and the whole village knowing what happened to her.

_N-Naruto…_ It was Naruto Uzumaki who she _really_ worried about. What would he think about her when he saw her again? After he had brought Sasuke to his senses, Hinata and he had been bumping into each other a lot, but they still weren't close enough to where you could actually name them friends. Would he try avoiding her? Would he accept it? How would he see her? And… how would she see herself?

It wasn't _only_ Naruto whom she was troubled by. It was also herself. If everyone saw her differently, then she might also. She would see herself as worse than she already was; she would go back to the way she was before the Chunnin Exams, when she didn't like herself at all. Hinata would go back to a completely unconfident little girl who was detested and looked down upon by her family. She would be unloved by them, and cast out by everyone else.

Hinata wore her strongest face, though it still turned out to be very weak as usual. "Please, just don't… tell anyone…" she implored. Her teammates aversely agreed, but they still didn't quite understand why she said what she said.

-

It took a little less than a day to reach Konoha. Hinata immediately returned home while Shino and Kiba took the bandits to the penitentiary and gave the mission report to the Hokage, leaving out a few details, of course. "And why didn't Hinata return with you to give the report?" inquired Tsunade after the two stated all that there was.

"She wasn't feeling too well so she went to rest," Kiba answered, though it was just partial. Actually, Hinata wouldn't have been able to keep something from the Hokage or from anyone for that matter; but, she really didn't feel very well.

"I see. All right then, you're dismissed," the blonde woman sent them away.

-

Hinata, just getting out of the shower, dried her long dark hair with her towel. For about twenty-four hours she had only one thing on her mind, and she just couldn't push it away. She'd been robbed of her innocence, of her being; her innocence was what her personality was, and so if that was gone, who was she? What was she going to be now? Maybe, she hoped, she would be the same person. Maybe she was just fine, and she'd be shy little Hinata Hyuuga. Maybe what happened to her would have no effect on her mind _or_ body whatsoever. Maybe… she hoped.

A faint knock on the door forced Hinata's thoughts elsewhere. "Y-yes?" she responded, wrapping the short white towel tighter around her body.

"It's Hanabi," said her younger sibling.

"Ah, w-what is it, Hanabi?"

She remained on the other side of the door, so she spoke a bit louder so her sister could hear. "I made lunch; are you going to eat?"

Hinata had eaten breakfast, but that was hours ago. She was famished, she remembered. "I-I'm coming." Hanabi said nothing in reply and instead walked away. A few minutes later, the girl came out of her room and onto the porch outside wearing her usual outfit: a dark purple, button-up sweater with long thin sleeves and navy blue Capri pants with gauze around her lower thigh where she would keep her weapons pouch if she was going on a mission. Her sandals were blue and had a round opening in the back, and heels that clacked as she walked on the hard wood were attached. She wore her forehead protector around her neck as she did as a child.

Nineteen year old Neji was sipping tea, sweaty from the training he and Hiashi had been doing. Hanabi had just brought out small finger sandwiches, one of the few things she could prepare. Hinata helped herself, as did her father and cousin. Her sister smiled when she saw that everyone seemed to like her lunch.

"Did you mission go well, Hinata?" asked her father, who had noticed that Hinata was somewhat quieter than usual. Hinata's head tilted slightly toward the ground and she replied in a tone even lower than normal.

"Yes, it went fine." She stood, still looking at the floor beneath her feet. "I'm going for a w-walk." She didn't sound rude or impolite, but her father's and Neji's faces became worried when they felt that dark cloud over her. Hanabi, being the cheerful girl she was, didn't notice it at all and took Hinata's cup of tea to the kitchen with a smile that Hinata tried to return.

The sun shone brightly that day, despite the mood Hinata was in. Truthfully, she didn't know what she felt; sad, angry, or whatever emotion fit the situation she was in. Perhaps it was a mixture of feelings, making it difficult to single each one out. But, it wasn't like the weather would change just for her anyway.

Or maybe it would.

Almost immediately after Hinata turned a corner the rain began falling, and she realized she hadn't even noticed the sky had become dark and grey. Quickly she went into the nearest shelter, the Ichiraku ramen shop, where she'd coincidentally found her crush, Uzumaki Naruto. She was drenched in water and shivering to the bone.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Hinata," greeted Naruto, who had just finished slurping down an entire bowl. Hinata blushed and mumbled a reply, taking a seat beside him and ordering a small, warm bowl of noodles. Becoming aware of the girl's shaking, he offered her his jacket. Not waiting for a real answer, he zipped off his orange and white jacket, which was similar to the one he wore when he was fifteen, and put it around her shoulders. Hinata's cheeks became even redder as she grasped it tighter around her.

She murmured, "Um, thank you, Naruto; b-but you didn't, um, have… to." Hinata looked down at her lap, thinking, _I'm still grateful for the jacket; I really __**was**__ cold._

Naruto, another bowl set in front of him, hollered, "It's no problem, Hinata! You're the one that was all wet; I would worry about you if you got sick, you know." He flashed a large grin before gulping down a dozen mouthfuls in one.

_He would worry about me…?_ Hinata couldn't help but smile at that. "… Ah, I have to, that is… I s-should go to prepare d-inner." She'd been wandering around for a few hours, and it was now nearly seven o'clock, and dinner was supposed to be at eight. Hanabi could only make sandwiches or some kind of simple sweets, so it was up to Hinata to cook supper for her family.

"But it's still raining," the blond reminded her. Hinata look behind her to see that hundreds of drops were continuously hitting the ground, hard and fast. She nodded hesitantly.

"But I…" she began. "I still have to… go…" Hinata still stared at her lap, and her hair hung freely on each side of her face. Her gentle hands rested on her lap and she blushed even more deeply. _I'm afraid that if I'm home late, then Father will be angry. He isn't as harsh as he used to be, but…_

_What's with her, I wonder_, Naruto asked himself, looking at her intently. Hinata felt his blue eyes on her and shot upward immediately. She set her money for the ramen, which she hadn't eaten, by the white bowl and saw the rain was lighting up, so she thanked Teuchi and Ayame for the meal, handed Naruto his jacket back, and walked out. "H-hey," Naruto called after her. She turned around, startled, not more than twenty paces away. "Let me walk you home; I can lend you jacket if it starts raining heavily again," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata smiled generously. "S-sure," she replied, cheeks burning.

The walk to the Hyuuga household wasn't all-too special; they were no holding of the hands, and hardly any conversation. Well, not on Hinata's side anyway. The only thing she could do was glance at Naruto and nod at what he was saying. Of course, there was the occasional, "Me too," or, "Um-hmm, yes." That was about it, though. Naruto, he chatted on and on about how strong he'd gotten in the past years. He'd managed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha as well, but it took _**a lot**_ of convincing for Sasuke to completely apprehend what he was doing was wrong. He'd set his mind on attacking Konoha, getting revenge for his dead brother, but Naruto, being the Naruto he was, changed the boy's mind and made him see it was terrible for him to have even _thought_ something like that. Now he was going out with Sakura every night. Naruto had given up on Sakura, but held no grudge against Sasuke. He was just glad he was back and happy; Naruto wasn't really the type for love or a relationship, that's what the boy himself suspected anyway. Everyone in his age range had someone: Ino had Chouji, Tamari (who who had moved to Konoha after engaging into a serious relationship with Shikamaru) was taken by Shikamaru, and Tenten by Neji, though it took some time. The only one left was Hinata, but he could only think of her as a very close friend or a sister, nothing more.

_Yeah, Hinata's just like a sister_, thought Naruto, who had stopped talking once they reached the house.

"Um… thank you…" Hinata pressed her index fingers together, gazing at her feet "… for walking me back, I mean…" She blushed and before Naruto could say anything else opened her front floor and slammed it shut, leaving Naruto confused but strangely with a smile on his face.

* * *

a/n: I wanted to post this two days ago, but I didn't have my computer... This time I proof read and spell checked twice, instead of just once. There are probably still some mistakes in there, but I hope it isn't difficult to read.

Haha, I totally took the story away from Kiba and Shino and went to Hinata, and some of Naruto. Actually, I do hope I didn't go too fast with their little walk. It seems a lot of fanfics do that, and it completely takes away the whole "love" thing, or whatever you call it. The next chapter is where the problems with Hinata come in. Of course you've probably guessed that she's going to have a baby. Duh!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**... _how unfair is that?_


End file.
